


Something Interesting

by LoveHonorCookie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveHonorCookie/pseuds/LoveHonorCookie
Summary: Written for tinyenthusiasttriumph, who is one of the integral HEARTBEATS of the Fannibal community, based off the prompt: "You thought if you handed over your body, he’d do something interesting."What if Will had offered Hannibal something a little more... tangible, at the end of Yakimono?





	Something Interesting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinyenthusiasttriumph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyenthusiasttriumph/gifts).



Will was being given a second chance. A chance to save them all. And he had to try.

 

And that is what found him digging through his closet for his nicest slacks. That is what found him ironing his shirt, trimming his beard, paying a man to tame his unruly mop of hair. It’s what motivated him to drive to Baltimore, to Hannibal’s beautifully appointed office. Just in time for his scheduled appointment. Which he knew Hannibal would keep open. It’s the force that made him knock on the door, exactly at 7:30.

 

He had to try.

 

He put his back to the door, steeled himself against his own nerves. When the door opened, he turned slowly and gave the doctor his half lidded baby blue eyes.

 

He had to try.

 

Hannibal’s eyes moved over him slowly, not betraying any kind of surprise. “Hello, Will.”

 

“May I come in?” Will purposely remained polite, slightly formal. 

 

“Do you intend to point a gun at me?” Hannibal’s face remained blank, but Will knew what lie beyond the mask now. Knew the cogs were turning.

 

So Will smiled softly. Almost flirtatiously. “Not tonight.” It worked, and Hannibal moved aside to let him in. “Are you expecting someone?” 

 

“Only you.” The words were said almost like a prayer, and Will shuddered. It would be so easy to believe the lie of Hannibal Lecter’s person suit again. But he couldn’t let himself. He had to see this through.

 

He had to try.

 

So he continued on. “Kept my standing appointment open.”

 

“And you're right on time.” Hannibal’s voice continued in a quiet, purposeful lilt. The catch was interested, and the bait was ready.

 

“I have to deal with you. And my feelings about you. I think it's best if I do that directly.” Honesty was always present in the best lure, Will knew. 

 

Just because something was a trap didn’t mean it was a lie.

 

“First you have to grieve for what is lost and what has changed.”

 

“I've changed. You changed me.” Would change him further, if tonight went as Will expected. Would finally become molded into Hannibal’s design for him.

 

“The friendship that we had is over. The Chesapeake Ripper is over.”

 

The Chesapeake Ripper WAS over. At least, he would be.

 

“It had to be Miriam, didn't it? She was compelled to take his life so she could take her own back,” Will bite out.

 

“How will you take your life back?”

 

“I don’t know if I can take my life back. I don’t know if I can even save myself.” Will straightened his back, and looked his demons right in their gorgeous maroon eyes. “But I think I can save the others. And that will be just as good. It will be… just fine.”

 

Hannibal paused, then smiled slightly. “Kill yourself, save them all? How very sacrificial of you.”

 

“I’ve come to make a bargain.”

 

“Yes, I can see that. Tell me, what is it you seek to gain, and what terms are you prepared to offer?”

 

Hannibal’s eyes never left Will’s face. Will felt his feet move, almost of their own accord, until he was standing directly in front of the good doctor. “Me, in exchange for all of them.”

 

Hannibal’s only tell was a slight hitch in his breath, and then his fingers were gently (one might have said reverently) tracing Will’s brow bone. “An all-access pass into the mind of Will Graham?”

 

Will took the hand caressing his face, and moved it lower, somewhere between his breastbone and his neck. It felt... intimate. “An all-access pass, yes. But the terms are less cerebral than that.”

 

A darkening of Hannibal’s eyes and a tightening in his hand were the only signs that what Will said has affected him at all. He licked his lips minutely, thened turn to sit in his old chair and replied, “What makes you think the offer of your body interests me as much as your mind?”

 

Then Will smirked. Whatever the result, he knew he had Hannibal Lecter in his grasp. “I don’t think it does, Dr. Lecter,” he whispered. He moved to stand directly in between the Doctor’s thighs. “But I do think you’ll  _ settle _ for it.”

 

He wasn’t positive what horrors Hannibal would have in mind for him in the front bone of his brain. Will saw himself taken apart and reassembled, displayed to perfection as only Hannibal could. He saw parts of himself prepped, cooked, arranged and consumed. That way Hannibal would have a part of him inside himself, forever. He would take his time, enjoy it, Will was sure He knew Hannibal would never make it quick. But he would make it interesting.

 

And Will wasn’t afraid. He knew somehow, he knew bone deep he could trust Hannibal to leave all the others alone, to leave in the dead of night, if they made this bargain. Alana would be safe, Jack would be safe, Brian and Jimmy and the dogs and all the world that was within his reach would be safe.

 

He knew what kind of deal he was making. 

 

At least he thought he did, until Hannibal’s hand came to rest on his hips. Something in his touch- it was possessive, it was covetous, but not like Will expected.

 

Then Hannibal was pulling him down, onto his lap, an arm snaking around his hips and the other hand coming to cup his cheek. “And how long does this… offer extend to?” Hannibal whispered into his ear as Will’s eyes fell shut.

 

“As long as it takes,” Will stuttered out, arms coming to hold onto Hannibal of their own accord somehow, an unexpected pull settling into his groin that he knew was wrong but it didn’t feel that way, it felt right and like home and what was happening?

 

Hannibal’s breath was ghosting over his neck, his ear, his cheek, and Will could tell he was being scented by the sound of the doctor’s inhalation. “I would require one thing from you then, William.”

 

Will nodded, eyes still closed as he just let himself feel. He had known, deep in the darkest recesses of his mind, that this would be beautiful somehow, but feeling how gorgeous it was… it was overwhelming.

 

“I would like your explicit consent.” Hannibal’s lips were hovering over his now, and Will’s eyes snapped open. He wanted to say he was confused or surprised but he wasn’t. Wanted to say he hadn’t realized that Hannibal had wanted him like  _ that _ .

 

But it was a lie, and he had know, had felt the want within the monster underneath him and felt his own returning call and before he could stop himself-

 

“Yes,” Will breathed out. “Yes, please, I want…” and then Hannibal’s lips were on his. And hands were moving over his body. And words were being spoken, quietly between twilight-soft kisses that left Will breathless with need. 

 

“I accept. And I will have you. And I’ll consume you… again and again. And as you open up to me, so will your mind, and I will possess every single inch of you.” 

 

Will’s visions shifted, from scenes of his demise at Hannibal’s hands, to Hannibal’s mouth, lips, tongue and teeth mapping the planes of his body, of Hannibal’s throat constricting and opening as Will released himself into Hannibal’s waiting maw, again and again, a never ending, ever renewing source of flesh and fuel for Hannibal’s satiation.

 

Hannibal wasn’t going to kill him.

 

Hannibal was going to  _ keep _ him.

 

Will had thought that if he handed over his body, Hannibal would do something interesting.

 

And Will was very, very interested now.


End file.
